Falling in Love
by kevin1eight11
Summary: Just another story of how Ash and Misty finally get together.


Another pitfall trap. Seriously, say what you want about Team Rocket, but those three really know how to dig holes, and FAST. This had to be the third one today. Ash fell in first, since he was always in front, leading the way and getting us lost. I fell in after him, and Brock on top of us both with Pikachu landing on top of him. As Brock and Pikachu scrambled up and out of the hole, I decided to just wait for Team Rocket's inevitable motto that I swear I could recite in my sleep. As I waited I decided to take in my surroundings.

Well, it was a hole, that was for sure. But what was different about it than the other holes we had fallen into? I looked down to notice Ash was on his back, with his arms curiously around my waist. Not wanting to get my hopes up that he was actually showing some affection, I quickly chalked it up to the fact that the hole wasn't exactly roomy, so there really wasn't a whole lot of other positions for his arms to be in. I was face down, so I could hear his heartbeat in his chest. Something about it was just so calming, so soothing. I could listen to that forever.

"Misty, look out!"

Hearing my name jerked me out of my daze for just a second, as something heavy and hard hit the back of my head, and everything went fuzzy. I must have either blacked out for a bit, or completely forgot what happened next, but all I know is that one moment I was in Ash's arms in a hole, and the next I was out of the hole. But still in Ash's arms. I wasn't complaining, that's for sure. But something was… different about the way he was holding me. It was almost like he was holding me as if I was delicate, or fragile. I wanted to get mad at him, yell at him that I'm not fragile and that I could take care of myself.

As I tried to think of something coherent to scream at him, something dawned on me. He wasn't doing it because he thought I was weak. He was being affectionate. Ash Ketchum was finally showing affection towards me. The realization would've swept me off my feet, if I wasn't already laying down. Ash seemed to notice my return consciousness and looked like he was getting ready to ask a question he might regret. Of course, he still might, but it depended on what he was going to ask.

"Hey, Mist? Can- can I ask you something?"

"Don't ask it if you're going to regret it."

"What did you mean when you said you could always stay here?"

"What?"

"Well, after that rock hit you, you kinda went all loopy. You weren't really paying attention to what anyone was saying, but the whole time I was holding you, you kept saying that you could always stay here. But you stopped saying anything whenever I had to go get something and Brock was there to keep you company. I don't know what that means."

You know, I don't think I've ever wished that something had killed me, but at that moment I was kind of partial to the idea of that rock killing me, because this embarrassment wasn't going to be as swift or painless in killing me.

"O-oh, well, uhm, uh…"

"Brock thinks it's because you're in love with me. Can you believe that? Someone like you in love with someone like me? Psh, not a chance."

I think it was because I was still a little groggy, but I could tell my reflexes weren't as fast as they usually were, because before I could scream and ask what that was supposed to mean, I noticed something off about his expression. It was like he was sad about something. Could he think that I'm not hopelessly in love with this kid, and that he won't have a chance with me? No, obviously I'm still out of it for this to be happening. Stuff like this only happened in my dreams.

"What do you mean, Ash?"

"Oh, nothing."

Ash seemed to think about his answer for a bit, so I waited for him to elaborate. You know, waiting for an explanation might not be a bad thing to do in the future. Oh that HAD to be the grogginess talking.

Ash sighed deeply. "It's just that- that you're this super amazing girl and I'm just, me. A mediocre trainer- and yes, I do know what that means, who just happened to be in the right place at the right time. What if I had waited and visited with my mom for another week before going to the Shamouti Islands? Would the world still have turned to Ash? Am I really the Chosen One? Or ami I just some poor sap who had the bad luck of being named Ash? But look at you! Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. You're gonna be the Water Pokemon Master some day, you know that? I know you are. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm a nobody, and you're a somebody. Somebodies never fall for nobodies. I wish I was a somebody. Then I could finally catch your attention and show you how much I really do care for you. Mist? Are you ok?"

"Hm, what? Yeah, there's just something in my eye."

Oh, REAL smooth, Misty. Yeah, you've got something in your eye all right. You're crying! You're crying because this is it! He's confessing his love to you and you're not hallucinating! You're not dreaming! You're even laying in his ARMS! Say something you idiot! Tell him you love him too! Tell him about how you fell in love with him the day you fished him out of that river! Oh, come on, say SOMETHING!

"No, ok, there isn't something in my eye. Ok? I'm crying. I'm crying like a wimp because I've loved you for so long and I always thought you never cared for me more than a friend! And now all this happens and I'm laying in your arms and I'm not even sure if this is even real because this feels like a dream come true! I love you, Ash Ketchum! I've loved you ever since the day we met!"

Ash looked like he was completely flabbergasted.

"W-What? Mist? Really? I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, ok?"

Ash and Misty were still in each others' arms when Brock finally made it back to camp, his arms heavy with firewood. He was about to ask Ash how Misty was doing, when he noticed that even if he asked either of them anything, they would both be so lost in their own little world they wouldn't hear him. A small smile spread across his face.

"About time you two got together. Looks like I owe Ms. Ketchum a meal."


End file.
